Ishmael 'Ish' Rica
Franklin High's resident smart mouth. Ishmael 'Ish' Rica is a loud mouthed, laid back, hyper critical and snarky back talker: someone you wouldn't expect to survive in a place like Franklin High. 'Given' the roll by The Ten to act as the resident 'funny man' as part of maintaining the schools 'natural order' he is considered beneath the notice of the most, provided he didn't step out of line. However that is what he did. Unable to bare the hypocrisy in the school and inspired by the elementals he stood up to Zabrina Zafina and was punished accordingly. Chased into an alleyway it is only the timely intervention of a elemental marble that saves him. Characteristics *'Name': Ishmael 'Ish' Rica *'Alias': Ish. Riptide *'Age': 16 (Physically 18) *'Hair': Dusty Orange (White in elemental form) *'Eyes': Blue (Sea green in Elemental form) *'Likes':Sarcasm, comedians, elementals, smoothies, animals, community service, walks, dirty water (later), his abs (later) *'Dislikes': hypocrisy, corruption, The Ten, liars, people finding out he cares, Sarah Crowstorm *'Family': Mother and Father Appearance Human A tall very pale kid, even at sixteen. Ishmael got the nickname 'goth' for his long hair, bowl like fringe, split ends past his elbow and dark shadows under his eyes. Ishmael was very lanky even from a young age, and his skin was often marked by duller slightly darker spots and moles that gave him a patchy appearance. Standing at 5'11ft he was one of the taller kids in the class and while called ugly had a more average if long stretched face. He often wore a short black shirt over a longer grey shirt After becoming an elemental Ishmael looks like a whole new person. Now tanned, his body develops into that of a muscle god. Rounded shoulders, shredded abs and strong but slim waist, Ishmael body structure is more defined than most of the other elementals: and that is saying something. Every inch and every crevice is detailed, and many note that the his skin seems to hug his body very closely. His hair noticeably gets a lot longer, now going down to his back. Although now it is swept back behind the ears, revealing his now chiselled and strong face with a slightly pointed and prominent jaw and bright blue eyes. His legs and waist are considered less prominent than his upper body but are still shredded. He has taken to walking around shirtless, even in public, although at school he wears a green vest with a white sports jacket over it. Elemental Avatar Outfit Background The son of a police officer and the head of a community support centre, Ishmael had a loving upbringing, even if he was a naughty child: always getting into trouble. Still he had a few friends growing up, one of them being Zabrina Zafina in kindergarten. They were inseparable as children, often playing and even working together. However as they got older Zabrina was pushed by her parents to be more competitive. She would come to use Ishmael to cover for her when she sabotaged a science fair to win, and even had him beat up another kid, Patricia Lee who she claimed had picked on her. However when Ishmael found out he had been lied too, he was heartbroken, and when he tried to get an explanation she waved it off as necessary for 'both of them' to make it in the 'big leagues.' However over time 'them' became increasingly 'her' and frustrated with her growing immorality, he refused to dump a bucket of worms on Lynn Ambersduring her school singing competition, where she beat out Zabrina. This act caused them to part ways as Zabrina called him an idiot, while Ish called her a bitch: the first time he ever swore in his life. Still even without hi help Zabrina moved on and up to the most popular girl in their year and Ish stewed on his own, his status as her lackey sticking with him for a few years. The experience left Ishmael jaded and if not bitter about friendship. He became a loner, although he was too opinionated to stay silent. He always had something to add, someone to insult, some double standard he could not stand. Cool and crafty he would always shot out from the back of the class when anyone dared to try and make out they were someone they weren't. Still this bitterness got him in big trouble when he moved to Franklin High. The Ten didn't appreciate his sarcasm or his attitude and he got beat up more than a few times for daring to criticise the current queens and kings of the school. Still this only served to egg him on, until it suddenly stopped and everyone just ignored him. When he got frustrated by this it was Zabrina who confronted him and told him she told them to leave him alone, but not because she cared but because she knew he was in fact a nobody. This broke Ishmael who even after all these years still had some attachment to his old friend and seeing that last bridge burn finally pushed him into a long silence. He conformed, he remained quiet and in doing so he stewed in his anger. Then the Elementals came. It was something of a reawakening for Ish, he saw someone standing up to the bullies again, he saw he was not alone. So he stood up and began his own crusade. He at first tried to get back at the Ten, trying to expose their newest members Ryle and Jake as steroid abusers, after their sudden growth. However after getting chased around the school by a monster with Ryle and only to be saved by Glacier he realised that at least Ryle was a decent chap, and Ryle saw that Ish's snaky ways was more due to him hating injustice. Still his renewed crusade got him into trouble again and an angry eye fell on Zabrina who in an attempt to save face got several of the school bullies to beat up Ish and shut him up. Surrounded in a back alley with nowhere to go, he thought it was the end... when a small elemental marble came to him as he was thrown into the river. After waking up downstream he found himself the elemental of water: and the new Avatar 'Riptide.' Personality Ishmael is a back talker. Sharp with his words, quick with his wit, Ish does not waste time beating around the book and sparing people's feelings. He is blunt, to the point and honest as all hell, regardless who he inconveniences with the truth. He admits he is no saint, and he does not go out of his way to point out people's flaws, he just can't help himself. He likes being right and more importantly proving people wrong. He is well adjusted and at peace with the fact that he likes to pick others apart, but he will never say anything that is not true. Often called depressing and gloomy, because he always rains on everyone's parade. Ish is quite happy with that, because he hates people lie about who they are. He hates people who are two faced, he hates people who stab each other in the back, he hates his god dam school because everyone in it is under the boot and heel of system that makes no sense! Ish is smart, analytical and deep down a well meaning person. He looks at the world, or rather his school and sees everything wrong in it. Yet for all his brains he cannot see any way to make it right. He hides his nicer tendencies behind these layers of insults, sarcasm and hate. Still deep down he cares a lot, and he is embarrassed to admit it. He even feels sorry for the Ten, despite everything he loathes about them, and even feels sorry for the villains. Still he will always hide behind a wall of sarcasm to hide the fact he is scared. Still he actively works at a homeless shelter where he is much liked, and even helps frequently with charities. Still this gets strained when he becomes an elemental. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Water Elemental' **'Water generation and manipulation': **'Water projection': Ish can project water, and with fine thought control he can project it like a industrial water cutter to slice through steel **'Intangibility/Density': In his aquatic form Ish is almost immune to physical attacks, provided he concentrate on allowing the attack to pass through him. In turn due to the weight of water he can increase his water density to the point where he is bullet proof, and also in turn increases his strength. **'Size control/form': Unlike most elementals Ish has easy access to his material to lower and increase his mass. This allows him to grow to immense sizes or even shrink through small gaps. **'Super strength': Like all elementals Ish possesses a degree of super strength, being strong enough to lift almost fifty tons. This can be altered to a greater extent if he changes his water density. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, Ryle is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, he consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change **'Weakness to ice and intense heat': If exposed to ice Ish powers become locked in place and he cannot move. If exposed to extreme heat over a period of time he will start to evaporate which is especially deadly for him. Skills *'Wit': Ish's sarcasm and sense of humour can really get under peoples skin, especially when its their enemies. *'Sports': Ish has a decent background in sports, namely soccer and swimming. After transforming he becomes one of the best players. *'Street knowledge': One of Ish's faviroute pass times is walking, and his assistance with community service lets him see parts of the city no one else see's. In addition to avoid the anti-gang he knows where and when to avoid people. As such he knows the best ways to get across town. *'Timing': Ish has a knack for keeping track of time, its how he is able to say the right word to have the most effect. *'Analysis':Ish even before his transformation had extremely keen eyesight and a keen analytical mind. He is able to notice the smallest changes in peoples moods, action and was able to suss out Lynn, Jake and Ryle had to be up to something after their big changes: although he never fathomed it was being elementals. (Due to his arrogance). Still he often comes to concise and well constructed conclusions. Equipment *'Elemental Uniform' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Rebecca Shoichet Navigation Category:Avatar Team Category:Avatars Category:Elementals Category:Water Elemental Category:Males Category:Heroes